


Fire In The Hole

by Stunner76



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkrat had a mom, Mcgenji isnt the main focus but they will be heavily featured, in coming chapters, reader is a coward, she's got to work on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunner76/pseuds/Stunner76
Summary: Short drabble about Reader and her quick relationship with Jack Morrison.





	1. Chapter 1

Before the original Omnic Crisis, you were a combat engineer for the Australian Army. More specifically, a demolitions expert. From a young age you had been good at building things, but even better at knocking them down. After years with the Australian Army and their corps of Royal Australian Engineers, fighting on the front lines against the Omnics, you were noticed by the United Nations.

Selected for your knowledge of explosives, you accepted the position among Overwatch. They were a ragtag group. Small, but effective. You were a family and under the command of Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison, two super soldiers from America, you were able to turn the tide of battle. The team dismantled Omniums, quarantined God Programs and destroyed and disassembled nearly all fighting units.

During those ten years together, Overwatch was everything to you. They were your brothers in arms. They were your family and you would do anything for your family.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, c'mon Jack, call it a day." You groaned, looking to Reyes in hopes that he could reign in Morrison for once. If Morrison had his way, the team would be on the way across the world to keep fighting. "We're totally knackered and need a fuckin' break."

"She's right, Morrison, we need to rest and recover. If we don't then what good are we?" You loved it when Reyes stepped up and did his job as the actual, official leader of the organization. Jack was a good man and a great field agent, but he wasn't your boss. None of these people actually were. But you had respect for them enough to treat them as equals.

Jack nodded and sat back down in his chair. "Alright, tomorrow night we'll leave for Detroit to take out the Omnium there... meeting adjourned.” you grinned and waited for the room to clear, propping your feet on the table. “Listen, you need to stop undermining my authority like that, okay?”

As Jack approached, you tilted your head back with pursed lips. He smiled and kissed you. “At least we get to spend the night together. Hey, why don't we go visit your hometown after we shut down this Omnium, eh? It'll be interesting to see where you came from.”

The American soldier shook his head. “No way, you know we don't have time for that.” they were in the middle of a war. There was no time for vacation and happy endings. They weren't even sure they would survive whatever the next fight brought.

You nodded and stood, a proud smirk on your face. “So, Morrison. Wanna go find a quiet place and fuck?” he was a good man with a high moral code. “What? You're lookin’ all flustered and hot under the collar. We're not guaranteed to survive this thing. Why not have some fun every now and then? ‘Sides, wouldn't be the first time we knocked boots.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overwatch was your life. You loved Jack with everything you had and when the Omnic Crisis was over and Overwatch was considered heroes, you were so proud. But things started to change. You noticed them first when Jack was given the position of Strike Commander, despite Gabriel being the senior officer and deserving it more.

The biggest change came with your own hormones. You noticed that you were gaining weight and were sick a lot. There was a feeling in your chest telling you that you were pregnant. So after an early morning test while Jack when for his daily run, you made up your mind. 

You loved the man, but you didn't want a family. That wasn't your style. You were too destructive for that kind of thing. The day progressed as it usually did with training exercises and the like. But when the night fell and Jack was holding you in his sleep, you made up your mind. Getting out of bed, you quickly began to pack your belongings. 

Leaving was easier than you had expected. But you had left a note for your lover. That should have been enough to get him to let you go. You hoped it would be enough. Facing him again was something you never wanted to do.

“Where you off to?” came a voice from behind you, just as you were about to slip out the main gate. Of course you would be caught.

Turning to face Gabriel, you smiled. “I gotta get going. I love you all but this place… I need to go back to Straya. Get some things straightened out, y’know,” he closed the distance between you and you couldn't step away.

Pulling out his wallet, Gabriel handed you all the cash he had. “I don't know what you're going through, but here. Take this to buy your plane ticket. If Morrison sees that you used your card to buy a ticket, he'll follow you… just be careful.”

You and Jack had never been an official couple. The only ones who knew were the founding members of Overwatch. Tears pricked your eyes as you pocketed the money and pulled Gabe down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I'll miss you, Reyes. If you ever find yourself Down Under, come look me up.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was so hot in Australia and you loved it. This was your home, where you grew up, where you became a demolitions expert, where you were put on the path to finding love and being a hero to all. So naturally, you were doing everything not to be recognized. A lot of people had moved to the Outback to get away from the Omnics so that was where you chose to go. 

Sure there was an old Omnium that Overwatch had shut down, but the locals had made it their own. The locals in the anti-Omnic town you had found were happy without the killing machines. This was it. This was where you wanted to have your baby and live your life. 

Life was good with these misfits and ruffians. They treated you like family and you had made several new friends. Mako Rutledge, this young man... He wasn't Jack, but he was good to you. He cared for you and your pregnant belly, trying to keep you both safe. 

When word got out that the Australian government wanted to move the Omnics to the Outback, it pissed off all who lived in the area. It would displace them all. Families would be broken because of this.

“I don't know about you fools, but I'm not gonna sit down and take this! A bunch of robots want to be people? This is bullshit. This is our home, not theirs!” you looked around to a bunch of the others who wouldn't stand for the injustice. “There's only one way to take out the Omnium and those shitty bots before they try to take us out.”

“What do you mean by that? You're too pregnant to be going into this at all.” Mako pointed out, speaking against you. You bristled, wondering if this was what Jack had felt every time you gave your input.

You stood your ground, though. “I was a founding member of Overwatch and before that, part of The Royal Australian Engineers. I know how to handle myself and my explosives. You lot can't do this without me and I'm not gonna let ya.” that earned a lot of whispers among the others. Not many people knew of your credentials, thinking you were just a regular woman. “Now we need to come up with a plan of attack.”

The next few days were spent coming up with the plan. It was decided that you would lead a small group into the Omnium. There, you would plant your bombs and then clear out. Most of the population was being evacuated while this went on. Not back into the city, just out of the way of the blast zone. Everything was set up but you had never blown up an Omnium before, only shut them down. This was exciting and scary. 

Mako was tasked with keeping his eyes on you and keeping you safe while on your mission. How stupid. You may not have had any statues, but you were on all of the Australian Army posters in the cities, trying to get people to join. A hero of Overwatch and a homegrown Aussie made for great propaganda. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was your fault. How could you be so stupid? Blowing up an Omnium? There was a reason Overwatch never let you do it and you learned the hard way as to why. The core of the Omnium was too strong. The blast zone was too big and there was something else. 

Your explosion had irradiated the region, and littered the Outback with twisted metal and wreckage for kilometers around. The Outback became unlivable to most, but there were some who survived. Calling themselves the Junkers, they scavenged the husk of the omnium and formed a lawless, cutthroat society in its shadow.

You had gone into hiding during that time. Mako had almost been killed because of the blast and didn't look the same. Your own son was born in the chaos of going into hiding. “I can't do this. Jamison is old enough now that he doesn't need me to take care of him and I'm not gonna lie, I won't do this anymore. I caused some trouble and I gotta keep moving.” the boy was pushing two years old, it had been three since the Omnic Crisis was over and the trauma was still with you. It had passed into him too, of that much you were certain.

“What are you saying?” asked Mako. He was constantly in a gas mask he had designed on his own and had come up with his own breathing device. What a smart man. You had ruined his life and were about to do it again. 

“Take Jamie to Junkertown. Go back to the people who know you and trust you. They know you're alive but they don't know my fate. Tell them I'm dead… make sure they don't know he's my kid.” Jack would have lost his mind if he knew that you were about to abandon your child. “I just… I have to get movin again before they find me, you know? I'm sure they want me dead considering their lives were ruined by me.”

Mako got quiet. You knew he was thinking of what to say to keep you from leaving. But you had left the love of your life and the possibility of a family once before. Leaving was easier than staying and watching your failure stare you in the face. “Where you gonna go?” asked the young man when he finally figured out what to say.

“Don't know, don't care.” you looked at the old slouch hat and leather jacket. The hat still carried the Australian Army insignia and Jack’s jacket… the hat was old and faded and the jacket fit better, was softer than it used to be. “Take care of yourself, okay?” it hurt this time, leaving the tiny little human that had come from your own body. But the Junkers probably wanted to kill you. You kissed your son's head while he slept and packed your few belongings so you could leave. “If at first you don't succeed, kiddo, blow it up again…”

His name was Jamison Fawkes now and he was going to grow up to be his own kind of man. He would make his own decisions and no one would be able to control him or tie him down. Maybe it was the radiation from the Omnium explosion coupled with your own genetics.


	2. Chapter 2

It had hurt so badly to see the news that the Swiss Overwatch base had been blown up, taking their the two most influential men down in flames. Infighting? Corruption? No. That wasn't right. Jack and Gabriel would never let that kind of thing happen. What had happened while you were gone?

The funeral for Jack Morrison was huge. He was a good man and a world famous hero. Every surviving member of Overwatch was in attendance, several different news sources and even just everyday people looking to honor him. You stood in the back and watched them fold up an American flag. There was no wife. No children to present it to. So they gave the flag to a beautiful, young blonde. The news called her Angela Ziegler. She was a doctor with Overwatch. Judging by the way Reinhardt put his hand on her shoulder, you assumed Jack had moved on. Who could blame him? It had been so long since either of you had seen one another he had probably assumed you were dead. 

A young man in a cowboy hat and boots approached you and gave you a smile. It was surprising that someone had found your hiding spot. “I'm Jesse McCree, I worked with Gabriel Reyes and Blackwatch… who might you be?”

“I don't know anymore, young man… I thought I did but who can tell, you know?” neither of you said anything for a few moments as he smoked a cigar. He was handsome but not your type. Apparently your type liked to get blown up and have statues erected in their honor… “Why don't we go out and get pissed, yeah?” grief was a weird thing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel's gathering was much smaller. Only a few people were surrounding the burial plot. If the rumors were true, Gabriel had caused it. He was a traitorous fool…. Both graves were empty. There was nothing to recover in the blast. Instead of hiding in the back this time, you were standing in front of your friend's plot, ignoring the looks and everything from your old friends. The men you once considered family… fifteen years made such a difference.

As the rain poured, the others left one by one. Only you and Jesse remained. You reached out and took his hand, squeezing tightly and trying not to cry. “Gabriel saved my life before I knew it even needed saving.” The younger man looked to you. “If I had stayed with Overwatch, I… I don't know what my life would be like…”

Jesse moved closer to you, trying to shield you from the rain. “Do you want to get out of here and get dried off somewhere?” like back at a bar. Knowing Reyes looked out for you made him want to do the same. 

“Get to gettin’, Cowboy. I'll catch up…” Jesse didn't want to leave you alone but he did. When you were sure you were alone, you sat down and started to cry. You hadn't cried when the love of your life had his funeral service so why now? Why did all of your raw emotions come pouring out of you like this? Was it because you were finally alone? “Jesse's a good man, Gabriel. I know you must have been proud of him…”

As you sat there, you felt someone watching you. It was probably just McCree making sure you didn't stay out there too long. You couldn't get up. Your whole body ached and you were too tired. When you thought you were starting to fall asleep, someone came to you. They picked you up and carried you over to the gazebo so you would be safe and dry. Maybe you were out of your mind. “Jack?” but your lover was dead. He was dead and gone and there was nothing you could do about it. You were so out of it and you knew you were going to be sick from being in the rain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flu came and went and it was fucking terrible. You wanted to die the whole time and you weren't even allowed to drink. It wasn't that you weren't allowed, it was just that Jesse didn't have any on him. “Cowboy, I wanna leave. I know you think you gotta take care of me or somethin but come on, I got places to go. I got people waiting for me back in Straya.” that was a lie. You didn't have anyone waiting for you anywhere anymore.

Mako was a different man now and Jamison Fawkes… Jamison was his own man who grew up to be his own person. You didn't know much about them aside from the fact that they were becoming notorious criminals. “Now hold on, you just gotta rest up. You're not sick anymore but you should still be restin.” McCree made you sit back down on the couch in the hotel room. 

You huffed but nodded anyway. “I don't want to stick around too long and get all attached to you. I left Overwatch because I got too attached to a handsome young idiot.” and because you knew your PTSD was too wild for that. Especially after blowing up the Omnium and seeing what it did to Mako’s face. 

“I didn't know that you were part of the original Overwatch. You weren't really in the news or anything.” Despite once being an outlaw, Jesse was a child during the first crisis. He watched everything happen.

“I tried to stay out of the news. Not really my style…” you got more comfortable and sighed. “Hey, Jess? What do you think… what do you think happened in Switzerland? Why are they calling Gabe a traitor and why did it blow up?” because it wasn't a clean explosion. You had seen the pictures but ignored the requests to go to the blast zone and do an investigation. “I know something bad happened and… I have a few shitty ideas…”

“It's best not to think about what happened. I mean, you can think about it but try not to get too deep into it. Shit like that'll keep you up at night.” Jesse pointed out. 

You nodded and sighed, pulling your knees to your chest. “Thank you for everything, kiddo. This week with you has been fun, despite the way we met… and me gettin all sick.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, you had been the queen of being at the right place at the wrong time. After spending twenty years in hiding, you had broken that streak. Until you went to Dorado, Mexico. Overwatch had been disbanded and Jack and Gabriel had been dead for a few years. You had hoped that you could have had a nice vacation. Just you, a few drinks and the summer sun to relax your old bones. 

But things never worked out that way. “Hola, Mami.” a young man's voice called out to you when you were walking back to your hotel room from a bar. There were a few young men hanging out in an alley, keeping an eye on locals and tourists alike. 

Looking to the young man and his friends, you gave them a big smile and waved. “Thanks for noticing that I am old enough to be your mother.” the strong drinks of the night coupled with the heat of the sun from your time on the beach had made you feel better than you had in a long time.

That had caught them off guard and they frowned. “You out here all alone, Mami? It's late and you could get hurt. Why don't we walk you back to your place?” as the young men approached you, you knew what they wanted.

“Look, you're awfully cute and I'd love to play with you, but I'm not in the mood tonight.” you didn't want your good night ruined by some young punks.

“What's that supposed to mean?” the one talking must have been their leader. He stood in front of you, keeping you from going any farther.

Rolling your eyes, you rubbed your face. “You're ruining my buzz, mate. I just want to go back to my hotel room and get some sleep. Find me tomorrow at the beach and I'll be more than happy to play with you then.” that wasn't true at all but if it would get them to get away from you, you'd say anything.

They were about to say something else when an Omnic caught the eyes of the young me. “Rest up, Mami. We'll see you tomorrow.” they ditched you to chase after the robot and you knew what you had to do. Wrong place, right time. 

Despite your intoxication, you went back to your hotel room and donned your old slouch hat and Jack’s old leather jacket. It wasn't that you were a vigilante. That wasn't your style. But you wanted to know more about the troublemakers that were probably beating up someone's friend. 

You had heard about Los Muertos before but had never paid it any mind. They were just a bunch of kids that had been left orphaned by the war.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who the fuck are ya, mate?” you had seen the old man stop the gang and save the kid. He had even allowed himself to almost be blown up. And there he was, standing on a rooftop, the two of you face to face. Watching him move made you take a step back and cow down. You recognized his movements. You could tell who it was. “No the hell you're not…”

The old man was staring at you from behind his mask, trying to figure out what exactly he was seeing. “Why are you following me?” he asked and before you could get away, he reached out and grabbed you. 

“I could ask you the same thing. You're supposed to be dead.” it was hard not to be upset when you were looking at him so close. “Jack… It's… it's so good to see you again… let's go back to my hotel room so we can talk in private, yeah?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters were a basic set up. The following chapters will be longer and have better detail. Will Jack meet Jamison? Will Reader and McCree be reunited? What about when she find out about Gabriel's fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made a mistake, please let me know

Jack hadn't removed his mask as he stood by the window in your hotel room. A lot of things had been left unsaid between you. How could this be fair? You had never planned on seeing him again. “At least sit down and let me look at your wounds. Gotta make sure there's no shrapnel in ya.” but you knew there was no way he would trust you. Why would he?

 

“I'll be fine.” he said, taking a small cannister from his arm and breaking it on the ground. You had expected a cloud of gas, not a small healing area. “Torbjorn and Mercy made them.” he answered your question without you having to ask it. 

 

“They're impressive.” you took off your hat and your jacket, tossing them onto the counter by the sink. It was silent again. You rubbed the back of your neck and sighed. “You look good for a man your age.” that didn't get him to look at you. “Yeah, I fucked up, Jack. You can stop brooding… Check out time's at 12:00PM. Make sure you're out.” grabbing your stuff, you made your way for the door, muttering about sleeping on the beach.

 

“Where do you think you're going?” he asked, finally turning to look at you. When it was your turn to give the silent treatment, Jack sighed. “We were together for eight years.  _ Eight years _ . And you walked out in the middle of the night like it was nothing. Like  _ we _ were nothing.”

 

You shook your head and shrugged. “What, Jack? What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Because when I left… I thought I was doing the right thing… I… I don't know what to say.” this wasn't what you had expected of your vacation. Why now? What could fate possibly have in store for you?

 

“When we were in the middle of the war, I was prepared to die for you.” he said.

 

“Don't, Jack.”

 

“When everything was chaos, and we thought for sure we were gonna die, I just thought about the life we'd have together after the war. That's how I knew we could win.” the old soldier sat in the chair, his eyes not leaving you. “I was going to marry you and you ran away. I spent so many years trying to figure out what exactly I had done wrong.” 

 

“I wasn't right for you…” you were still by the door, ready to run away again. “I went to your funeral, you know. I think she was better for you.”

 

He removed his mask to rub his face with a gloved hand. “What happened in Australia?” it wasn't a real question, it was more of an accusation. This was how they had worked for eight years. One of you would start to say things that made it seem like you cared and then as soon as you were both on the same page, you'd switch books entirely. 

 

Australia. How dare he bring up your tower of mistakes? How dare he remind you that you had ruined literally everything? It was bad enough you ruined his life but an entire continent? You had gone too far. You had gotten carried away. Clutching the doorknob, the memories came back. Memories and thoughts you had pushed away for so long. Jamison. Your son. It was your fault he wasn't right in the head. It was your fault so many of your countrymen suffered from the Omnium explosion. 

 

Sinking to your knees, you cried for the first time in years. “I didn't know that would happen. How could I have known it was radioactive?” history showed it had been one of the worst explosions since the Chernobyl Accident. 

 

“Why do you think we shut them down? We never once thought blowing them up was a good idea. I thought you had been smart enough to remember that.” neither of you could look at one another. “You're good at that, you know. When Ana said you were dangerous and unstable, I was excited to try to change you. To settle you down and maybe have a family with you.” 

 

“You're a bloody idiot.” you spat and stood, wiping your eyes. “A fucking family? You thought you could settle me down and what? Make me your timid little housewife? Is that what Angela was? Your second chance at being a war hero that everyone in your suburb adored like in the fucking movies?” why were you so angry all of a sudden?

 

“That's not what I meant. I… why do you keep talking a about Angela Ziegler? Why do you think we were a thing?” there were too many emotions swirling in the room. “Besides, you and I haven't seen one another in almost thirty years. Are you trying to say that you never moved on or something?”

 

“I  _ couldn't _ move on from you and I fucking tried. Oh my god, I tried.  _ Every. Single. Time _ I would try to pick up a handsome stranger in a bar for a few hours of fun, without fucking fail, I would hear that dumb crooning voice playing. That stupid fucking terrible voice and it would remind me of all the times you would sing to me and we'd dance the night away.” you finally admitted. “Your Elvis Presley ruined so much…”

 

Jack was surprised to hear that she hadn't moved on. “You… I-you still love me.”

 

“Of course I still love you!” you yelled at him. Jack grabbed your arm and pulled you into a kiss. It shocked you, but you didn't fight back. You pulled him closer and wrapped both arms around his neck. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack Morrison was dead. Soldier: 76 had taken his place. The man still liked some of the same things, but a lot had changed. As you laid in your hotel room bed, you sighed and looked at his sleeping face. He was scarred and so, so handsome. 

 

In the early morning hours, you had thought about the life you could have had. It wasn't like you were going to get back together after being apart for so long, anyway. You kissed his jaw and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on as you stood on shaky legs. You had to be as quiet as possible. How light of a sleeper was he? “Are you leaving again?” that made you jump. 

 

“I'm just going to the bathroom.” you kneeled back on the bed to kiss him. “How long have you been up?” 

 

As you got back up to get ready for the day, he sat up. “A while now, you're too beautiful to move.” he got up as well and followed you into the bathroom to survey himself in the mirror. 

 

“What now?” you looked up at the man who had once been your lover. “We retire to your hometown and be a simple old couple?” that was a joke. There was no way you were ever going to do that.

 

The old soldier watched you for a hint of seriousness. When none came, he shrugged. “I've still got a lot of work to do.”

 

“Is it true that you're investigating the corruption of Overwatch? Cause I'm sure Winston already tried.” you got up and bumped him out of the way with your hip so you could wash your hands. “God, Morrison, you really did a number on me.” there were bruises on your hips and bite marks on your shoulders. “I love it.”

 

“Winston can't leave the old base he's living in. People don't like the idea of a genius gorilla wandering around the world.” he explained. You nodded and smiled at him in the mirror. “You know, you're just as beautiful as the day I met you.” he walked out of the bathroom to get dressed, humming one of those old Elvis songs.

 

_ “Maybe I didn't treat you quite as good as I should have, maybe I didn't love you quite as often as I could have” _ you started to sing.  _ “Little things I should have said and done I just never took the time. You were always on my mind. You were always on my mind.” _ when you left the bathroom, Jack had stopped getting dressed to stare at yo. “What? You know how many night I drank myself into a stupor listening to this stuff?”

 

“This is weird.” that made you laugh as you gave him back his shirt. “I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but I thought you hated the idea of domesticity.”

 

“No, domesticity would be trying to make you breakfast and asking about your plans for the day.” as you slipped on your thongs, you looked at him. “I plan on getting breakfast for myself and then going back down to the beach. If you want to join me, I recommend being unarmed.” after all, you were in just a sundress, thongs and a bathing suit. But you opened your purse to show him the explosives you carried. 

 

Jack didn't say anything, but he put his side arm in your purse. He didn't put his jacket back on and it looked nice to see him in his state. “Breakfast sounds nice.”

 

The two of you left your hotel room together and you couldn't help but grin. “I'm going to get a big sunhat and sunglasses.” Jack didn't understand why you seemed so happy all of a sudden. “You look like you're my bodyguard or something.” you explained. You stopped in the hotel lobby gift shop to make your purchase. “See?” you had even gotten him a pair of dark sunglasses. “So intimidating and handsome.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses but let you do what you wanted. “Where are we getting breakfast?” the town was just waking up to start the day. “Is the coffee strong?”

 

“Yeah, the coffee's good. There's a local diner just a few blocks away and their food is almost as good as what I find back in Cairns.” the two of you had talked about going to Australia for an actual vacation but that never happened. You couldn't help but glance at him as you walked side by side. “Got any ankle-biters runnin around?”

 

The man looked confused. You had brought kids up out of nowhere. Never once in your time knowing one another had either of you ever mentioned the thought of children. “I can't say that I do.” slipping his hands into his pockets, Jack wondered what it would be like to be a father. “What about you?” he asked, not remembering that you had told him last night that you hadn't even been with anyone else since running away.

 

“Not anymore…” you got quiet again as you came up on the diner. Jack was confused by your answer. ‘Not anymore’ you had said. What the fuck did that mean? Had you been pregnant? Did you lose your baby? Who was the father? Was it him? As badly as he wanted to ask, he knew this wasn't the time or the place.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The beach was always beautiful. You laid out in the sun and read a book while Jack sat under the umbrella. He hadn't left your side all day and it was… endearing. “Hey, Jackie.” You caught his attention by rocking your hips back and forth on your towel. “Come on, handsome. Make yourself useful and put lotion on my back so I don't burn.” 

 

He did as he was told and made sure to untie the back of your suit for good measure. You shot him a glare but that smirk on his face made you smile. “You know, for a woman of your age and history, you're not as badly scarred as I had expected.” what scars you did have were old and faded.

 

“There's cream out there that helps heal your scars. Back in the day, I thought if I had scars, you wouldn't want me so I practically bathed in the stuff.” you sighed as he rubbed your back, the lotion fully absorbed already. It felt nice to have his calloused hands on you again. “I got over that when I left.” you were just lucky you had never lost any extremities. 

 

“You know, I've been wanting to ask you something important.” Jack said, removing his hands from your back and wiping them on his pants. “Did you believe I was dead?”

 

You shrugged. “I didn't go to the blast zone so I couldn't get a definite answer. Sloppy explosions mean more room for errors and survivors. And then… At Gabriel's service, I thought I saw you. I thought you were the one who got me out of the rain. I let myself believe that you had faked the whole thing. It kept me from spiraling so far out of control.”

 

“I'm glad you made friends with McCree. He's a good kid.” that made you push yourself up. So it had been Jack who had been there? You laid down to tie your bathing suit closed again.

 

“I'm gonna go for a swim. Keep an eye on our stuff?” you got up and walked away from him toward the water.

 

The water was beautiful and as you swam around, you thought about what was going on. Fate had brought you and Jack back together for a reason and you didn't understand why. The news had said that the Omnics of Russia were starting to revolt, someone had blown up a political building in Numbani, a train had been derailed on Route 66 and things in Kings Row were getting bad again. Was this the beginning of a second Omnic Crisis? 

 

You were too old to get involved with this, right? Right? If the world was in danger, you couldn't just hide anymore. You thought about all the people you had met because of Overwatch. Overwatch was considered illegal now. Aside from Jack, who could stand and fight? Who would?

 

Finally emerging from the water, you walked back over to where Jack was sitting and without a word, you straddled his lap and held him tight. You had decided that whatever the future would hold, as long as Jack would have you, you would be by his side.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been late at night when you heard your phone going off. No one had your number so you didn't understand why you were getting a call. You heard another tone going off and realized Jack’s was going off as well. 

 

“What the hell?” he grumbled, you both unlocked your phones and you woke up more. It was… “Winston?” you watched his pre-recorded message in awe. It was illegal but he was recalling all Overwatch agents. What had happened to make him come out of hiding for this? Jack got up and scrambled to get dressed. “Come on, we have to get to Gibraltar. That's the rally point.”

 

You shook your head and got up to get dressed. “Gibraltar…” you didn't want to go back to that place. That was where you left Jack all those years ago. “Alright, yeah… How're we getting there? I don't do commercial flights.”

 

“I've got a way.” Jack was making sure they had everything, even their toothbrushes. “Are you ready?” the tactical visor was back on his face and he was Soldier: 76 again.

 

“Ready to roll.” you had donned the jacket and slouch hat, your travel bag slung over your shoulder. 

 

76 didn't talk much, but he typed several messages out of his phone. “Pick up in 20.” he told you. The rendezvous point was far out of the way of town and you were too old to be walking that distance but you couldn't complain. 

 

“Who's picking us up?” you asked, not expecting an answer. 76 looked at you from behind his visor and shrugged. “Is it Gabriel? Is he secretly alive too?” when he looked away, you instantly felt guilty and wrapped your arms around him.

 

“It's not someone you've met in person before.” was all 76 said. You nodded and accepted the answer, slowly pulling away from him to stand in front of him. “What?” 

 

“You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Jack Morrison and if you'll have me, I'm not gonna run away this time.” you took his hands with a nervous smile. The past couple days had been fun and the sex was phenomenal but you would understand if this was going to be a working relationship only.

  
Jack pulled you in with a hand on your lower back as he removed his mask to kiss you. You returned the gesture, pushing yourself up on your toes. “You better not. Because I'll follow you this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think should happen next? I'd love to cater to everyone's desires and favorite tropes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter I've posted so far. I can't promise it'll get better, though...

“So…” you looked around the old base and sighed. “Gibraltar sure hasn't changed, has it?” the trip over had been an awkward one. Tracer was a sweet girl, you had seen her on the news but she was so much better that that.

There was some damage here and there but nothing too crazy. Most of it was just from age. Jack and Tracer went off ahead to meet up with the others that had already converged. “Hello there!” a familiar voice caught your attention. Jesse was approaching you with a cute little thing by his side. 

You grinned and hugged him. “Lookatcha!” when you pulled away, you looked to the Asian man next to him. “And who might this cute thing be?” the two had been holding when they approached you so you hugged the smaller male as well.

“This is my husband, Genji.” When Jesse told you that he and Genji were married, you couldn't help but feel so proud of them both. “I wanted to invite you to the wedding but no one had a way of gettin a hold of ya.”

“Ah, I'm sorry, Jess. Either way, I'm proud of you. Genji, you're a very handsome man and you two better make one another happy. If this dumb cowboy hurts you, you let me know and I'll set his ass straight.” you hugged Genji and smiled, ignoring the looks Jesse gave you.

“What if he ends up hurtin me?” he questioned.

“I'm not your mama, you'll deal with it yourself.” you said simply. Genji gave you a large smile, you could tell he had been through more than most and the fact that he was able to keep smiling and find love meant so much for the future. You had your arms around his shoulders as the three of you walked inside the base. “So, where you from, Genji?” 

“Hanamura Japan.” replied Genji. 

When you got into the base, you politely excused yourself and took off to where a mountain of a man was speaking to a dark skinned young woman.

“Hate to interrupt, mate, but haven't I seen you before?” this was your first time interacting with any of your old friends. When Gabriel's service came, you didn't talk to anyone. “Yeah, you're the man of my dreams, aintcha?”

Reinhardt looked down at you and gave out a cry of shock. “You're here! How did you get here?”

“Well... “ You trailed off, looking over to Soldier: 76. “I caught a ride with a handsome bloke I met down in Mexico.”

Reinhardt was confused. “Are you two a couple again?” he asked, unsure of the situation. No one seemed to care that Jack was suddenly back from the dead.

“I don't know what we are, but I don't plan on abandoning him again…” that made Reinhardt smile down at you. “Now who is this? She looks like Ana but Ana and I are the same age.” gasping, you took the young woman's face in your hands. “Are you really Fareeha Amari?” 

Fareeha nodded. “And you're the infamous explosives expert. It's good to see you again.” the two of you hugged.

This was nice. You were being reacquainted with old friends and making new ones. This was just the meet and greet. The gorilla said that you would start the real work when he was sure everyone who was coming was actually there.

“Hey, Jackie?” the two of you were in his old quarters getting ready for the night. He wrapped his arms around you from behind with a soft hum. “We… I love you. I know I messed up by running away from you before, but if you'll have me, I want to stay together until we're… called home…”

“Are you trying to ask me to marry you or something? Because that's my job.” Jack turned you around to look at you. “But yeah. I love you too and I'll be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with you.”

This moment was everything to you. You adored this man and you never wanted to be apart from him. “Now come on, let's get to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big day was right. The remaining members of Overwatch who wanted to join back up were still pouring in. There were a few old faces you recognized, but most of them were unfamiliar. All of these people were willing to risk everything to stand against the Petras Act and the threats to humanity.

As you stood in on a watchtower drinking coffee and eating a bagel, you stared off into the distance. Back in your younger days, you used to swim to the lighthouse and back but you knew you were too old for that now.

“You look lost.” you turned to look at Torbjorn and smiled. “You know, I've got eight kids now.” he pulled out a picture and handed it off to you. His family was beautiful. “I've gotten pretty good at telling when a woman has given birth.”

You were silent for a few moments more before handing the picture back. “Torbjorn, that was a lifetime ago. I've done so many things I'm ashamed of and I've spent so long running from my past. I had a son once, but at that time in my life, I knew I couldn't be a mother. I was still too damaged from the Omnic Crisis…”

This was the part where Torbjorn was supposed to yell and call you names like he used to. “You're a better person now, why don't you try to get in touch with him? You'd be surprised. Jack might even be willing to meet your son. He loves you, after all.”

“Our son. I was pregnant with Jack’s son when I ran away. I wasn't ready for that kind of thing. I mean come on, I didn't even think we would survive the war…” and yet here you were, talking to the Swede about your issues 30 years later.

“I won't tell you what to do, but you should understand that you have the freedom to make your own decisions.” Torbjorn was a good man nowadays. You kissed his forehead before taking off, knowing that he would keep your secret until you made the move to tell everyone.

You weren't sure you were ready to just… make an announcement. So you pulled Jack aside from training and led him into your shared quarters. “So… I gotta tell you something important.” you crouched in front of him when he sat on the bed.

“Are you leaving again?” he asked.

“No, Jackie… I thought it was time to tell you, but…” you sighed and rested your head on his lap. “Jackie, we… we have a son together. The real reason I took off is because I was pregnant and I was too scared to tell you then…” Jack was silent and still as he thought about your words. 

After a few minutes, he nodded. “What's his name? Is he still alive? Does he know who you are to him?”

“I gave him the name Jamison Fawkes. That way he wouldn't be tied to either of us. I left him when he was about two. He was potty trained and was sort of talking so why not… he's a world famous criminal now with his partner and my old friend Mako…”

“Junkrat is our son?” Jack asked in shock. He hadn't expected that kind of answer from you.

“Junkrat is our son.” you repeated, shrinking slightly and waiting for the backlash.

Jack nodded again and sighed. “We could probably convince them to come to Overwatch. Maybe meet them, convince them to join under the rule that as long as they're working for us, they won't be caught as the criminals they are?”

“Jamison is a grown man now, Jack. If you want to invite him here, I don't think telling him who we are is the best idea. I can get into contact with Mako to see if they'll come…” you offered. Jack nodded and cupped your face in his hands.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was weird to think you would be seeing Mako and Jamison again. You had convinced them to come to Overwatch. Maybe they would be an asset. Probably not because the days of blowing up Omnics were in the past.

Tracer had been the one to go pick them up and bring them to Gibraltar. “They sure are something else, Commander.” no one else had any idea why you wanted the two so much. But they went along with it for Jack’s sake.

You and the former commander stood up as you waited. A giant man with a pig-like gas mask and a tiny little man departed the plane and you almost didn't see any of Jack in the smaller male. He was so much like you… seeing Mako again, though, you left your lover's side to run and jump on him “Mako, mate. Lookatcha!” you crowed, hugging him tight. “Gotta admit, I like the new you.” he had accepted his appearance after the Omnium explosion. You had to as well.

“Oi Sheila, who’re you?” you got out of Mako’s arms and looked to Jamison. He was missing an arm and a leg on the same side and you wanted to reach out and cup his dirty face. He was so skinny. Did he eat? “You're starting to freak me out.” 

“Sorry. I'm the one who called you two here. I spoke to Mako briefly about protecting you and you lot working for us.” as you led them to Jack, you introduced yourself and explained your role with Overwatch. 

“So you're an Aussie too? And your area of expertise is explosives? I like you already!” Jamison was grinning at you and you mirrored the expression. What you didn't realize was that it was obvious that he was yours.

Jamison had your smile, your eyes and your love for all things considered dangerous. In the right situation, he had your laugh too. Jack had been the first to notice it. “Gentlemen, welcome to Overwatch. I'm sure you're both tired from your trip, so since the three of you are on good terms, agent you'll be their handler. Feel free to show them to their quarters and then give them a tour.” Jack wasn't handling this well. You saluted him as he left.

“So, come this way and I'll give you the grand tour.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why is he missing limbs, Mako?” you hissed at your old friend when the two of you were alone. You paced around the Overwatch kitchen for a moment before stopping to look at him. He didn't reply. He hadn't said much through most of the day. “I begged you to find somewhere where he'd be safe and this is what I see?”

“Why do you care all of a sudden?” he snapped back, surprising you with an answer for the first time all day.

“I don't know. I just…” you sighed and poured yourself some coffee. “My life is changing so fast, Mako. I spent a lifetime running from my past and now I'm in a sort of relationship with the man I ran from, I met my son and now I don't know what to expect.” you offered him a mug and laid out cream and sugar.

He turned to look at the other man entering the kitchen. Jack wasn't wearing his visor for once. The air was a bit awkward and you cleared your throat. “Good to meet you, Roadhog. I've heard a bit about you and a lot of rumors from the news.” Jack offered a hand to the big Aussie and Mako gave it a firm shake.

“So, where do we go from here?” you asked anyone who would answer.

“Do you want him to know?” asked Mako. He took off his mask to drink some of the coffee and you were surprised to see that he didn't look too terrible.

You nodded, chewing your lip as your thought. “Kind of, but it's not like I can be part of his life. He would probably get mad and reject me. If the shoe was on the other foot, I would be livid.” Jack took your hand and you smiled at him. “Mako, what do we do?”

“Get him in a calm area like this and explain yourselves.” he wasn't mad or disappointed in you, Mako was your friend and wanted to help you with your issues.


End file.
